Divine Complexity
by Cara Lea
Summary: Sideswipe and Bluestreak are having problems in their relationship. yet they can still find help, and from the strangest places. SideswipeXbluestreak rated t for mature content


"What do you want now?" asked Bluestreak angrily. Sideswipe, the red Lamborghini twin, had been following him for days. It wasn't that Bluestreak didn't _know_ why, but more it was that he didn't _want_ to know why.

Sideswipe just stared at him. His blue optics were quite bothersome at this moment.

"Don't you understand?" asked Bluestreak hotly. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Sideswipe still did not respond to him.

"I told you I don't want to talk, Sideswipe, so why don't you just…"

"We need to talk, Blue," that was all that Sideswipe said.

For a moment, Bluestreak was taken aback. What was wrong with Sideswipe? Sideswipe was always fun loving, (from the amount of tricks he's played, it's OBVIOUS!), and patient from dealing with Sunstreaker, the sociopath, all the time. Why wasn't he his usual patience with Bluestreak today? Where had it gone?

"Can we, please Blue?" His voice was tinged with worry. That was what frightened Bluestreak more, making him think that he had possibly hurt him.

That was not likely, though, considering the amount of time they spent together…

"You've said enough, Sides', and I don't need to in dignify myself further to discuss the matter, especially not at work." Bluestreak looked at the project he had been working on: filing a report on a battle that happened a few earth weeks ago. It was very unimportant to him, but if it kept him from having to be interrogated by this persistent transformer, then he'd do it.

Apparently, Sideswipe understood, but wasn't beaten, for he sat there and watched Bluestreak work, the entire time. And when Bluestreak was done, took the thing to Optimus, than turned quickly to leave. Though Bluestreak did, indeed, talk a lot, he wasn't particularly ecstatic to indulge himself in _this_ kind of conversation.

He wasn't fast enough for his red-bodied 'friend'. Sideswipe had easily caught up to him, fast as ALL Lamborghinis were.

As soon as they were alone, the questions came. "Bluestreak, why are you avoiding me?" The question was a simple one, yet Bluestreak did not answer.

"Answer the question Blue," he said it sternly. When Bluestreak did not acquiesce, "Bluestreak, please tell me, I gotta know because…"

"Because why?! You're stalking me!" It was not a question. In all honesty, the statement had come out much ruder than Bluestreak had meant it to, but that didn't matter. No matter what he said, eventually, Sideswipe would come back. He wouldn't let the connection between them break, not even as a prank.

In truth, a few deca-cycles ago Sideswipe and Bluestreak had engaged in a bond for the umpteenth time, as the humans would say it. Sideswipe had seen one of Bluestreak's most personal memories, one of his hometown, one that, needless to say, should not be remembered.

When Sideswipe had seen that, Bluestreak had nearly torn out his throat with words, telling him to keep away from that quite vehemently. The 'conversation' had ended with Bluestreak sulking and quiet, and _ignoring_ his desperate bondmate.

Sideswipe, had initially told him that he didn't care very much about his angering past, therefore saying that he didn't really care about his _mate_. That left Bluestreak no option but to let the connection between them break. Then he could find someone, not to bond with, no, but to care about, to care about him.

For moments, Sideswipe was silent, then, "No Blue, you're wrong. I'm trying, so desperately, to communicate. I know how to do that. But you don't, apparently. "

"You communicate all too well."

"I never said anything to you. I was exploring, as you were, the past in that bond. The next thing I knew, you blew up at me, almost literally."

"That's what I do when I'm _this_ angry, Sideswipe. That's what any sane person would do."

"No, you're wrong. You're wrong, and I can't do this anymore."

It took Bluestreak a moment to realize what was just said, but when he did, it hit home.

"What?" Literally baffled, Bluestreak had a hard time getting words out. "What? No! No, you can't do this to me, Sideswipe!"

Bluestreak didn't believe it. Sideswipe couldn't just walk away. He was too important to Bluestreak for Bluestreak to let that happen. He couldn't, he wouldn't, and he realized what was going on.

"Quit joking around, Sides'. I know you -"

"If you think I'm kidding, then you don't know me at all," was the serious response.

"But, but but, you…"

Once more, Sideswipe cut him off rudely. "I know how to deal with people, Blue. Don't forget that I have a sociopath twin. If I can deal with _him_, I can deal with you."

When Bluestreak tried to speak, Sideswipe once more cut him off. "You don't love me for _who_ I am, you love me for _what_ I am, and I _am not_ your slave anymore."

With that, the red twin turned and disappeared into the darkness.

  

Bluestreak had tried, since that day, to receive Sideswipe's attention, but had failed greatly. Sideswipe was giving him, as the humans would put, the cold shoulder.

Bluestreak had no idea how to get Sideswipe's affection back, just to talk, as always, and hope that Sideswipe would forget it all. Sometimes, he would feel twists or jolts of emotion that were not his. Though he felt it, the connection had begun to weaken, thus making those jolts and twists that were not his weaken, making them pure emotion of nothingness.

Perhaps Sideswipe was having second thoughts... If he _was_, he certainly wasn't showing it. He ignored Bluestreak with what looked like no remorse, no second choice on his mind, and certainly no thoughts of returning.

For a while, Bluestreak had thought that by ignoring Sideswipe, the problem would go away, sort of like human teeth. He had even tried it. For three deca-cycles, he had had nothing to do with his 'unwanted' bondmate. But, as all brilliant plans, that didn't work. He had found that while you still had a connection, it often hurt one's spark to see, hear, hear about, feel emotions of, and especially work with your bondmate.

Sideswipe had soon become an obsession. He soon learned that by crazing yourself to the point that you don't recharge over your lover didn't do much good for the situation. It, in fact, made the whole thing _a lot_ worse. He didn't recharge anymore. It was taking its toll on him. He often found that he couldn't concentrate for more than two nano-kliks, he couldn't comprehend anyone well, his vision was blurred, his work was sloppy, he had a bad attitude, and, most importantly, he didn't talk much. In fact, though quite impossible as it seemed, he avoided conversations with anyone. He would look like a fool, or tell everyone what had happened, and neither of those two did he plan to do.

Very soon, he found what Sideswipe was working on and walked toward the door. He could hear the shuffling of feet, and two very familiar voices, coming from within the room. Sideswipe was in there, but so was his sociopath brother, Sunstreaker.

Bluestreak sighed. He had been hoping that he could talk with Sideswipe alone. Maybe he had noticed that, for someone was usually with Sideswipe, usually worse of them all, Sunstreaker.

Nonetheless, Bluestreak was probably trailing energon drool on the floor, he was so tired. He would not let the chance slip of talking to Sideswipe, not now. He could easily push Sunstreaker out of the room, while cornering Sideswipe.

Bluestreak moved slowly down the hall, hoping that the footsteps in the room would cover his own. He was very lucky today. So far, so good, as Spike had once said. He had not been noticed, but when he moved a little closer, he realized that no lights were on in the room, that his shadow would fall across the floor the second he moved in front of the door. What was he scared of? He wanted Sideswipe to know that he was there, didn't he? He wasn't going to scare there minds out of there logical circuitry. He wanted to approach them in a way that was submissive, yet at the same time, capture them.

And who was 'them', he certainly wasn't going to talk to _Sunstreaker_ about this. He wanted to get a hold on Sideswipe. There wasn't any 'them'. Just a 'him'.

He silently moved in front of the door.

It took them a klik to realize he was standing there, but they very quickly did. Sunstreaker literally jumped in the air. His feet hit the metal floor with a clang. Sideswipe was not as easy to scare. He looked like he was expecting it. Bluestreak even felt a jolt in his spark. But if Sideswipe did feel anything 

at all, like before, he showed nothing of it. His eyes looked directly at Bluestreak, and then he quickly looked away. Bluestreak was thankful, for he had cornered them. Sideswipe wasn't getting away _that_ easily.

"Side's," he began. "Can we talk?"

"What's there to say?" His question stung Bluestreak more than anything else. He hoped Sideswipe could feel it through it severed connection.

"We need to talk," Bluestreak said.

"I think otherwise."

"Please, Sides', I haven't recharged in over three deca-cycles. We must _talk_."

"I'm not getting into that again, blue."

"Into _what_ again?"

"This, blue…"

"I'm not doing anything." By now Bluestreak had entered the room and was pushing Sideswipe back into the corner. He was shouting, trying to get his point across. The ted twin looked almost frightened, but mostly, he was looked sure of himself.

"Stop it!" The command was angered, more like frustrated. Nevertheless, it was for both Sideswipe, and Bluestreak.

Two pairs of azure optics turned to Sunstreaker.

The yellow Lamborghini looked almost tortured to have to have talked. But he did so; did that mean that he was braver than he looked?

"What do you mean, Sunny?" asked Sideswipe.

"I mean, shut up and listen to what's being said." His own sky colored optics were dimming. "The only thing that you two are doing is fighting." A questioning look came to his face. "What happened, anyway?"

"Bluestreak explained that Sideswipe had discovered something that Bluestreak hadn't wanted to remember during a bond, and that he had ignored Sideswipe for days, now Sideswipe was trying to break the connection that the bond had created. He felt a little embarrassed at explaining the bonding, but didn't go into detail, and certainly didn't mention what the memory was.

"Well, what I see," stated Sunstreaker "is a couple in deep trouble because of lack of communication. You both know Lightning Whip, right?" When a nod from both confirmed this, he continued. "I talk to him, a lot. No, were not bonded, I won't tell you who I'm bonded to, but I still talk to him. I know a lot about him. I also know that he is the _only_ mech to ever have forgotten memories. Do you know why?" He waited until both mechs shook their heads before continuing. "He successfully forgot his previous life because of another mech, Bitterwing, I think, who drove him crazy at school. I know that he's actually quite smart. Do you know why I bring this up? Because we _communicated_. Because when he spoke, I listened, when he asked, I answered, and when I asked, he answered. We listened and inquired too each other."

"You don't understand…" tried Bluestreak, but to no avail.

"I know I don't understand because I don't know what the memory is. But that doesn't matter. _You_ do. You _both_ do. And you're not going to forget it anytime soon, or at all. So why don't you just tell him. You two are _bonded_ for Primus-above. Why don't you act like it?"

"We do," stated Sideswipe shyly.

"Not like _that_! I mean that two mechs who really love each other don't keep secrets." With that, the yellow 'bot headed out of the room, shutting the door behind them and leaving the fighting couple in complete darkness.

  

Sideswipe's optics onlined with great concentration. It actually hurt a little. He turned his dimmed optics to stare at his bondmate, Bluestreak, who was sprawled out beside him, still not awake from his recharge. The talkative Autobot hadn't slept, eaten well, worked right, concentrated, or even _talked_ in three deca-cycles. It was a sad thing, what Sideswipe had done to him, had been _forced_ to don to him. That was okay, he had set that right last night…

Thinking of last night, what had happened? The last thing that Sideswipe remembered was seeing his twin brother leave the room in, as the human girl would say, a hissing rage. He remembered the darkened room. Sideswipe decided to do a memory recollection.

It took his frazzled circuits a minute, but quite soon, he could see that the room was too dark. Bluestreak's optics had offlined because of how tired he was. He had thought that he hadn't won Sideswipe over, but had been seriously wrong.

Sideswipe had literally to drag Bluestreak away from the ark. They had found a nice, lonely spot where they sat for four cycles and talked. Nothing more, just talked. They had told each other their life stories.

Then, when Bluestreak needed energy most, they had bonded.

It had been quite draining, actually. Sideswipe had given every ounce of his energy to keeping Bluestreak from offlining. What a shame, they both had. That was okay, though. But now the sun was high in the earth sky, and Sideswipe wasn't sure of how long it had been.

"Only a few cycles, Sides'," said a voice behind him. He turned his throbbing head slowly to see his twin sitting on the boulder behind them.

A little embarrassed, Sideswipe asked shyly, "What?"

"Since I found you two, only a few cycles have gone by." His gentle voice did not sound at all accusing or angered. It was the first time that he actually sounded that way. Sideswipe was touched by his brother's sudden generosity.

"I didn't tell anyone, either." The tone was innocent, loving.

"Don't worry yourself about it, bro." Sideswipe thought that he should return the favor. _Don't get picky, hey. I want him to know that I love him for all that he's done, lately._

Sunstreaker, so to say, was not being himself. His usual Sociopath ways were infamous, everyone knew about them, and respected them in the least. Sideswipe, though not all the time, was the one to get along with him.

"You know, if you were nicer about it, this wouldn't have happened, nobody would be wondering if my head's on strait, and you would be in a recharge birth."

The laughter filled Sideswipe, bringing the pain on a little more. "Hey, you goof," he said joking. "Can you help me, instead of laughing at me? I need help getting Bluestreak in."

"Oh, and you need some help yourself, going by how many cycles you have been sleeping it off." It was a joke.

Sunstreaker, with a little hesitation at being touched, helped Sideswipe to his feet. They decided to get Lightning Whip, and Stormwave to help them carry Bluestreak to his recharge berth.

"Oh," said Sunstreaker, facing his twin. "And it's Stormwave."

"Who…"

"My bondmate, its Stormwave." At that, the golden sociopath turned and headed for the ark to get his bondmate and his brother to help get Bluestreak inside the fallen starship.

Sunstreaker _never_ acted that nice again, but Sides' got along.


End file.
